Un Poder Que Transiendo Por El Tiempo
by CatEchizen
Summary: Ryoma es el principe de un reino que ha sido atacado por varios años por su enemigo Keigo ahora para poder salvar a su reino tendra que aceptar un destino injusto


**Desclamiar: POT Nome pertenece solo lo tomo prestado para mis locuras**

**Capitulo Uno****: Un trato?**

-Señor Echizen— dijo un soldado entrando al gran cuarto

-Que es lo que ocurre Tezuka— dijo el señor que se encontraba en el trono del lugar

-El ejercito de Keigo ha aumentado y nuestros hombres caen poco a poco, necesitamos más refuerzos

-No queria llegar a este extremo pero creo que sera necesario- dijo el señor mientras se paraba del aseinto- Tezuka, dile a Nanako que prepare a mi hijo…vamos a hacer un viaje

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Ryoma quieres apresurarte, tu papá te esta esperando en el caruaje- decía una chica de pelo azulado afuera de la habitación donde se enocntraba un chico plei negor con tonos verdes y ojo dorados se preparaba. Mejor dicho tomaba una pequeña siesta antes de partir

Ryoma echizen era el principe del reino Echizen, suscesor de Nangiro Echizen cuando este faltara

A sus 12 años era un chico bastante apuesto y atraia la atencion de bastante mujeres hermosas e importantes, pero a el no le importaba eso, la única preocupacion erapoder ser el mejor espadachin, un pasatiempo que su padre le había pegado desde pequeño

-Ya lo sabia dijo la chica quien ya desesperada en esperar afuera entro a la habitación encontrandose con el chico rescostado en la cama- ¡¡despierta!- le grito la chica aventandole la tunica despertando al chico

-Que pasa Nanako?- dijo el chico adormilado

-Que pasa?, pues pasa que hace rato tu deberías estar sentado en el carueje con tu padre y en lugar de eso estas de lo más lindo aquí durmiendo- dijo la chica molesta

-Ya, ya, voy- dijo el chico levantandose y poniendose la tunica que la aventó y empezó la marcha con Nanako tras de el

-Donde estabas?- dijo su padre que se encontraba un poco molesto

-Durmiendo

-No tienes remedio, sube ahora- dijo su padre subiendose al caruaje seguido de su hijo- puede ser que tardemos en regresar, hasta cargo por lo mientras Tezuka

- Sera un honor- dijo el chico reverenciando

-Y manteneme informado- dijo Nangiro y el caruaje empezó a andar

- Y a dode vamos?- pregunto Ryoma después de un buen rato en silencio

- Al reino Tachibana

- Tachibanna?

- Si, Keigo esta tomando más fuerzas y necesitamos más apoyo

- Y crees que el no los de?

- Eso voy a negociar- dijo en tono burlon

- Y para que tengo que venir yo- preguntó disgustado el chico por el tono de su padre

-No te preocupes, tu solo diviertete

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Enserio chicas no creo que esto sea bueno- decía una chica de cabellos caobas a sus dos compañeras que se encontraban delante de ella asomandose por la muralla del castillo donde se encontraban escondiendo

-Sakuma quieres de hacerte la martir, no nos van a descubrir- dijo una chica de cabellos castaños claros- mi hermano se encuentra ahorita con Ibu firmando no se que cuanta cosa

-Ann tiene razón, además mi mamá se encuentra ahorita bien concentrada en como va la comida para la cena para saber si existo o no- dijo otra chica de cabellos castaños

-Mou…pero- comenzo a decir la chica la cual fue callada por la mano de Ann ya que un guardia pasaba por ahí

-Bien, esta despejado vamonos- dijo la chica castaña

Las tres chicas corrieron hacia el otro extremo del lugar donde se encontraba la barrera que encerraba el castillo, solo faltaba cruzar la barrera y saldrían del encierro del castillo y las chicas no tardaron mucho en hacerlo cuanod se dieron cuenta ya se encontraban fuera del lugar y disfrutandi de la libertad

-Que bien…!Libres por fin!- dijo la chcia castaña alzando ñlos brazos al cielo- amo la libertad

-Concuerdo contigo Tomoka- dijo Ann siguiendole la corriente a su amiga

-Chicas deberiamos de regresar- dijo Sakuma todavia insegura

-Sakuma no seas aguafiestas, solo diviertete si?- dijo Ann acercandose a la castaña y tomando sus manos- regresaremos antes de tus lecciones con Catherine

-Lo prometen?- dijo la chica mirando seriamente a su amiga

-Te lo prometemos…verdad Tomoka?- dijo Ann pero no recibio respuesta ya que su amiga ya se encontraba viendo los vestidos de uno de las tiendas del lugar- Bueno no contemos con Tomoka… pero cuenta con mi palabra…entonces?- dijo la chica apretando suavemente las manod de la chica

-Esta bien- dijo Sakuma surpiranod resignada y las dos chicas siguieron a Tomoka quien ya estaba como loca viendo todas las joyas y vestidos del lugar

Ann Tachibanna era la princesa del reino Tachibanna, su hermano Kipei Tachibanna había tomado el trono ya que su padre había muerte en batalla hace unos años y su madre murio al dar a luz a Ann, dejando al hermano mayor en cargo de todo. Ann era una princessa rebelde se podria decir ya que se escapaba de sus clases para juntarse con sus amigas Tomka Osakada y Sakuma Ryuzaki.

Tomoka era la hija de la nana de los hermanos Kipei, se hizo amiga luego luego de Ann y cuando llegó Sakuma tampoco fue la excepción

Sakuma había llegado al castillo cuando cumplió siete años, junto con su maestra Catherine, ella era una hechicera, había vivido con su abuela Sumire desde pequeña ya que su padre murió antes de que naciera y su madre había muerto cuando tenía dos años por una extraña enfermedad quedando al cuidado de su abuela, pero no duro mucho ya que por la edad su abuela murió quedando ahora cargo de Catherine, hija de una de las amigas intimas de su abuela y mejor amiga de su madre.

Ya el sol se escondía en su totalidad cuando las chicas decidieron que era mejor regresar

-Quien vendrá en eso?- dijo Tomoka señalando con el pulgar una carroza negra que se acercaba a la entrada del castillo

-No lo se, pero se dirige al castillo y eso es malo- dijo Ann viendo como dejaban pasar la carroza al lugar- Vamos

Y sin perder el tiempo las tres chicas empezaron a correr hacia el castillo, pasaron por la puerta de la barrera y después se dirigieron al gran castillo, ahí pudieron ver que un hombre y un chico salían de la carroza, no pudieron ver sus caras pero cuando entraron al castillo corrieron a la parte de atrás del enorme castillo. Ahí entraron por la puerta de la servidumbre

-DONDE SE HABÍAN METIDO NIÑAS DEL DEMONIO- ese gritó lo recibieron cuando cruzaron la puerta

-Pero mamá…- empezó a decir Tomoka

-Pero nada jovencita… saben lo preocupada que me tenían, por kami, las he estado buscando por todas partes- dijo la mamá de Tomoka- gracias a dios que ni a Catherine ni a tu hermano se le han ocurrido buscarlas

-Por favor, señora Osakada, no le diga nada a mi hermano que nos hemos escapado- empezó a decir Ann con las manos juntas

-Ni a Catherine- dijo Sakuma

-Ándale Mamá

-Por favor- dijieron las tres chicas mientras se hincaban y abrazaban las piernas de la señora

-Este bien- dijo la señora resignada mientras que las chicas la abrazaban alegremente y daban saltitos- pero váyanse ahora antes de que las descubran

-Gracias señora Osakada, le diré a mi hermano que le daga un aumento- dijo Ann saliendo del lugar seguido de las otras dos

-ANN- dijo una voz masculina

-Hermano- dijo Ann al ver a su hermano Kipei acercándose a ellas

-Su majestad- dijieron Tomoka y Sakuma reverenciando

-Chicas no es necesario- dijo el chico sonriéndoles

-Me buscabas hermano- dijo Ann

-Si, quiero que te alistes, han llegado invitados- dijo el chico dando media vuelta- ahh… chicas también quiero que están ahí y tu mama al igual Tomoka- dijo el chico y se retiro del lugar

-Creen que sean…?- dijo Ann

-Yo creo que si, bueno nos vemos dentro de un rato- dijo Tomoka

-Adiós- se despidieron las tres y tomaron distintas rutas

-Donde las encontraste?- dijo una chica de cabellos negro y ojos grises a Kipei quien estaba entrando a una sala

-En un pasillo… lo más seguro corriendo a sus habitaciones para que no las descubriéramos- dijo el chico sentándose en una silla y sobándose la cien

-Tranquilo, ya sabes como son- dijo la chica acercándose al chico con elegancia

-Lo se Catherine, pero tengo miedo de que en una de esas salidas les pase algo- le dijo el chico mirándola

-Eso nunca pasara, quieras o no esas chicas son muy queridas en el pueblo y si algo les pasara los mismos del pueblo las cuidan- dijo la chica sentándose en las piernas del chico y abrazando su cuello

-Las consientes demasiado- dijo el chico con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba la cintura de la chica y se acercaba a sus labios

-Ahora tu también deberías apurarte, te están esperando- dijo la chica mientras se separaba del chico antes de que juntaran sus labios

-Eres mala lo sabias?- dijo el chico con una sonrisa de lado

-Lo se querido… nos vemos ahí- dijo la chica y salió del lugar no sin antes dale una sonrisa sensual al chico

Tachicbanna se quedo un rato sentado y después se pudo de pie y salio del lugar, camino hasta toparse a dos guardias que estabn custodiando la entrada a un lugar, al ver a el rey se apartaron para que pasara.

Una vez dentro, Tachibana pudo papreciar a sus invitados, parados ahí se encontraban a los dos hombres del clan Echizen

-Señor Echizen a que debo su honrada visita en mi reino- dijo el chico acercandose al mayor de los dos

-Tachibanna, hace mucho que no nos vemos- dijo Nanjiro estrechando la mano a Kipei

-Que yo recuerde desde que era un niño- dijo el chico sonriendo

-Cierto… mi más sentido pesame por la muerte de sus majestades, lamento no poder haber asistido al funeral- dijo Nanjiro con tristeza

-Muchas gracias- dijo le chico y ofrecio a los dos a sentarse

Pero antes de que losdos Echixen pudieran hacerlo a la sala entraron Sakuma, Tomoka y Ann, atrás de ellas se encontran la madre de Tomoka y Catherine

-Señores, les presento a mi hermana la princessa Ann- dijo su hermano orgulloso- Ann, ellos son el rey Ningiro Echizen y su hijo el principe Ryoma

-Mucho gusto señorita- dijo Nanjiro besando la mano de Ann

-El placer es mio su majestad Echizen- dijo la castaña inclinandose un poco

-Y quienes son las bellas damas que la acompañan?- dijo con coquetería Nanijro viendo a las otras chicas

-Papa- protesto Ryoma al ver la actitud de su padre

-Le presento a Catherine Burton y su aprendiz Sakuma Ryuzaki- dijo Ann

-Mucho gusto- dijieron las dos chicas reverenciando

-Y a nuestra nana la señora Osakada y su hija Tomoka

-Estamos a sus ordenes su majestad- dijieron las dos mujeres

-No es necesario tanta formalidad- dijo Nanjiro sonriendo- perdonen la actitud de mi hijo- se disculpo Nanjiro viendo de reojo a su hijo quien se encontraba en silencio con los ojos cerrados- Tachibanna es necesaro que hablemos… a solos- dijo Nanjiro poniendose serio y mirando al rey

-Claro… si usted lo quiere podemos hablar en la biblioteca- dijo el chico y los dos hombres se retiraron

-Ire a ver como sigue la cena- dijo la mamá de Tomka- con su permiso- dijo la mujer retirandose del lugar

-Sakuma hay que empezar tu entrenamiento- dijo Catherine a la chica peli caoba

-Si… nos vemos luego chicas- dijo la chica sonriendo- con su permiso magestad- dijo la chica inclinandose hacia Ryoma el cual la vio de reojo hasta que salio del lugar

Quedando así los tres chicos solos

-Le gustaria ver los alrededores- dijo timidamente Ann para romper el silencio

-Como sea- dijo el chico y empezó a caminar siguiendo a las dos chicas

-Es bastante guapo no- le susurro Tomoka a Ann quienes se encontraban algunos metros más delante de el chico quien se encontraba mirando hacia la ventana ignorando la conversación que llevaban las chicas

-Si, pero su actitud lo opaca un poco- dijo la castaña mirando tras de si

-No importa, sigue viendose lindo- dijo Tomoka con una sonrisa

Los chicos lleagron a los jardines del castillo, ahí hubo algo que le llamo la atención a Ryoma, a unos 10 metros de ellos se encontrban Sakuma y Catherine peleando, sin ningún arma, solo con sus puños. El chico no podía negar que la chica peleaba bien pero se veia que su entrenadora la superaba por mucho. Después algo lo sorprendio de la palma derecha de Sakuma había parecido de repente una bola fe fuego que lo avento hacia la mayor, esta sin inmutarse lo rechazo.Pero Catherine no se quedo atrás y tambien saco una bola de fuego más grande y lo aventó hacia Sakuma esta apenas y pudo esquivarlo pero no se detuvo y siguio con la pelea

-Parece que nuestro invitado le intereso cierta persona- susurro Tomoka

-Tu crees?- dijo Ann mirando con duda al chico- tendremos que ver más adelante

La pelea había terminado quedando Sakuma tirada de rodillas en el pasto agitada y llena de sudor y una Catherine parada enfrente de ella apenas transpirando

-Todavia le falta mucho- dijo Ryoma y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa y empezó a regresara al castillo

Tomoka y Ann iban a seguirlo per vieron que un sirviente se acecaba a el y le pedía que lo acompañara, como vieron que ya no era necesario su presencia alrededor de el se acercaron a su amiga quien se encontraba recostada en el suelo descansando

-Estas bien Sakuma- preguntó Tomoka sentandose a lado de ella

-Tu… que…crees- dijo la chica mientras trataba de recuperar su respiración normal

-Pero eso no quita que puedas conquistar eh… picarona- dijo Tomoka en forma de burla a la chcia

-De que habla Ann?- dijo la chica recargandose en sus codos y mirando a la castaña rubia

-Esta sacando concluciones eroneas- dijo la chica mirando con mala cara a la otra chica

-No lo estoy sacando, es la verdad, no creo que solo se detuviera para ver el paisaje- empezó a decir Tomoka a Ann

-Quien sabe, por dios puede ser que le intereso la pelea y ya- dijo Ann empezando a discutir

-Claro y yo naci ayer- dijo Tomoka- tengo ojos Ann

-Tomoka solo estoy diciendo que no saques conclusiones apenas y la conoce, corrigo, no la conoze

-Oigan si exsito- dijo Sakuma ya harta de voltear de un lado a otro viendo como sus amigas discutían de algo que no entendía- me podrían explicar que pasa antes de que yo salga corriendo enojada a mis aposentos y les deje de hablar por un rato

-Si lo pones así, no tenemos muchas opciones no?- dijo Tomoka con una sonrisa

-Tienes razon ahora sueltenlo- dij Sakuma sentadose bien

-Te acuerdas del más chico de los Echizen no?- empezó a decir Ann- bueno le estabamos mostrando el castillo y parecía… ido como si no le interesara nada hasta que llegamos aquí

-Se detuvo y vio la pelea que tuviste con la gran maga- dijo Tomoka- pero te lo juro que no te quitaba los ojos de encima

-Pero yo le digo que eso es imposibes si no te conoce

-Bueno, Ann tiene su punto, no me conoce y Tomoka también tiene su punto…eh no, no tienes ningún punto- corrigio Sakuma

-Oye- reclamo Tomoka

-Vamos Tomoka, además no han pensado que le intereso la pelea, que no se.. se sorprendio el ver el poder de Catherine- dijo Sakuma

-O le intereso el poder de cierta persona- dijo Tomoka coquetamente

-No vas a cambiar de idea verdad Tomoka?- dijo resignada Ann

-No hasta que yo vea lo contrario

-Señorita Ann, lo llama su magestad- dijo un sirviente llegando hacia ellas

-Gracias- dijo la chica yel chico se retiro- será mejor que vayamos

-Nada más te hablo a ti- dijo Sakuma aun en el piso

-Cuanod e ido a una llamada de mi hermano sola?- pregutnó la rubia

-Ninguna- contesto Tomoka

-Ven, ahora vamos- dijo la chica y las tres salieron de ahí

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-No acepto- dijo un Ryoma enojado mientras veía a su padre

-Ryoma tienes que aceptar, es la única forma de salvar al reino

-Pero porque yo, no soy tu unico hijo- dijo el chico aun molesto

-Tu hermano se encuentra en no se donde- dijo Nanjiro- además es demasiado mayor

-NO me interesa no quiero- epezó a reclamar Ryoma

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo, soy tu padre y como futuro heredero de la dinastía Echizen tienes que aceptar tu obligación

-Pero papa…- empezó a reclamar pero fue callado por un sirviente

-Señores, su magestad lo espera- dijo el chico mientras salía y esperaba afuera

-No tienes opción lo tendrás que aceptar- volvio a decir Nangiro- y deja de quejarte- esto lo dijo al ver que su hijo empezaba a abrir la boca

Así los dos hombres salieron del lugar y el sirviente los dirigió al mismo lugar que antes los habían atendido.

Ahí se encontraban los dos hermanos Tachibanna, la otra chica que vio peleando afuera en los jardines del castillo y a… no se acordaba

Los dos hombres se detuvieron al frente de Kipei

-Ya que han llegado podemos ya informar de la noticia…- empezó a decir Kipei- le gustaria que yo lo dijiera señor Echizen

-Si me gustaria

-Bueno la noticia, que hemos de avisarles el día de hoy es….

Continuara

**Ok Chicos espero que este fic les guste, me inspire enesto cuando vi la pelicula de Corazon de caballero y esuche la cancion de we are the champions este mayormente se lo dedico al pobre actor que trabaja en esa pelicula y morio hace meses por dios fue bastante tetrico Bunos chicos espero que lo disfruten **

**Nos vemos**

**Sayonara **


End file.
